


The Bear necessities

by QueenWeeya



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clara does not approve, Gen, Had a funny idea, has a large bear, something nice or something, the Doctor wanted made a new friend, wanted to give it a go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWeeya/pseuds/QueenWeeya
Summary: The Doctor is having a me day, wanting a break from... everything when he gets an unexcepted guest.
Kudos: 1





	The Bear necessities

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I should be working on my other stuff. But the other night, me and my sisters were watching season 9 of Doctor who and this idea popped into my head. And now I have to get it out because it sounds too cute to hold in it.

Today is a nice day. No Clara to boss him about with adventures, think faster to escape certain death, and not to mix coffee and tea together. No urgent matters to attend to, no planet to save, don’t have to feel for anyone today. And most importantly: he can finally finnish his getaure solo he has been writing for the last good 10 years (give or take if he could remember when he started it).

He sat in his chair, legs kicked up on a foot rest, strumming his favorite electric guitar, and staring at nothing at the TARDIS ceiling. He left the doors of his ship open, letting in a cool, calm breeze in.

He landed in a forest, somewhere in America. Probably. The Doctor can’t remember. He picked a rainy day because why the Hell not? Most Humans love the rain, unless they are in it, then they ran inside as if they would melt. 

He inhaled in the rain air, relaxing in the chilled air and allowed a small smile on his wrinkled face. The soft sounds of rain hitting the ground was heaven sent to one's erratic nerves. Closing his eyes he began to let his mind drift off as his fingers did their own thing.

“Graaaaaagh?”

His head jerked to the strange sound from the open doors, his white hair bouncing in the movement. 

A very, very, VERY, large, brown bear was peeking inside, looking around the bigger room in puzzlement. It took the Time Lord a moment to realize that the bear growled something.

“No, this is not a cave. It’s a spaceship.” He answered. The bear turned to him. “And yes, I am the owner of this ship.” 

“Gaarph?” “What?” He asked, sitting up. The bear repeated. “Gaarph. Greerh arrge.” Pointed out the large, wet animal as it jestored out to the forest. The Doctor looked out, although he didn’t have to see just how heavy the rain is. 

He looked at the bear and around the consul, and then at the bear. It stared at him with it’s big, brown eyes that almost shimmered in tears (?) and it’s bottom lip trembled. 

The alien leaned back and rubbed his face. “Arhhhhh….. This is going to be so hard to clean up later.” He muttered before speaking up. “Yes, you can come in. ONLY until the rain is done.” The bear's face lit up, it’s ears perked up and a smile-like grin appeared on it’s snout. It lumbered in, dragging in mud and leaves and other forest stuff and stood at the counsel. The Doctor tried not to stare at the tracks before he noticed what the bear was about to do.

“No, no, NO!” He called out, his Scottish accent breaking the sound of rain as he placed his instrument down and ran to the side of the room. “NO! Let me get you a towel first! Just don’t-” the bear shook it’s whole body. Water droplets jumped out everywhere and landed on anything in it’s path. 

Including the Doctor.

He blinked away the water from his eyes. “Shake.”

The bear sat down, at least having the dignity to look ashamed to have let it’s instent overrun his request. It growled in apology. “It’s fine. I’ve had worse.” He said, taking off his black jacket and placing it on the side controller.

Now that the largest bear in the world was inside, it looked around. “Graaerr?” “No, it’s not a house. Well… Not really. It is my home. But it’s still not a house. It’s like a…” He paused to think of something. “ You know those things. Ahh” He snapped his fingers to remember. “A trailer home that humans have. But much bigger on the inside and have a better functioning washroom” The bear looked down at the thousands of buttons and levers in front of it and reached the shiniest button. 

“And don’t touch anything.” Scolded the Doctor, swatting it’s huge paw away. The bear huffed, but complied and looked around again. 

“I’m the Doctor, while we are still going through first impressions.” He said walking to the side controller and pressed a button and pulled a lever. Suddenly 5 small disk-like things popped out of the round things on the wall and hovered about the messy trail. The bear got up back away from the small things.

“Oh! Sorry. They are roombas. Well, more upgraded versions of them from the future. Around the 22nd century. More effective than today's roombas.” There were a series of polite beeps and clicks from the little robots as they cleaned up the mess. “However it still has their cozy companionship everybody loves so much.” One was near the bear, it’s little lights flickering a bit as it let out a series of beeps. “Aw, little Bob is asking if you like your claws cleaned.” The Time Lord awwed at. The bear looked at him with confusion, then at ‘Bob’. 

Slowly, it raised it’s paw and held it in front of it. Two little arms came out of its belly and in one of it’s hands held a cleaning cloth. It set upon the bears claws like a manicure guru. “Gaarrr?” “What? Of course Bob wouldn't hurt you! He is just a tiny little bot who has a lot of positive personalities. He would never hurt a fly. None of them would.”

He saw that the bear was still uncomfortable with the Roombas. “Sorry, I’ve never got to ask before now. What’s your name?” He asked as he walked up to it and petted it’s arm in hope to comfort it. It turned it’s huge head to him and growled out it’s answer.

“Grarahhhhhhrrrr? That is a very lovely name. It’s not often I’ve come across a lovely, young lady who has that name.” She turned away sheepishly and goufted at him.

“Graarrghh.” She asked, wanting to change the subject. “Well, I just travel about. Meeting people, saving people. Seeing planets being made, stars going boom-” “Gaar?” She looked at him puzzledly. “Yes, star. You know, like the sun? Those white dots you might have seen at night in the sky?”

His question was returned with a blank look. “Oh. Well then, today is your lucky day!” And with that, he turned and started to turn knops, push buttons and pull levers. Graarrghh just got up and back away from his frenzy runabout and nearly jumped when the doors closed all the way. The TARDIS was preparing for another take-off, making some of it’s lights flashing and blinking.

“Rhaaarrgghh?” She asked nervously, slowly back up from the middle of the entrance. “Don’t worry! We will come back to your forest! We are just taking a little trip!” He shouted, turning another knob. And with that twist, the whole ship stopped.

The alien looked to grin at the Earthling, but it went away when he saw how scared Graarrghh was. She stared at him, almost standing up, paws raised to strike anything, and her brown, big eyes were widened. Staring at him. He suddenly remembered how animals were so much more different than the Humans he was so used to traveling with.

“I’m sorry, I forgot that you are a bear.” Said the Scottish sounding Time Lord. He gently walked over to her, hands raised in a peaceful manner. He looked directly in her eyes, and she realized that these were not just Human eyes.

But also ancient ones. 

The bear settled all four paws on the ground and she let her head bump into his open hand. The Doctor smiled and started to stroke her head slowly. “Thank you for trusting me. I promise to take this slow. Now,” He stood back and gestured to the doors.

“Ready to see a star?”

She nodded, almost eagerly but also a bit hesitant. He went and opened both doors and looked back.

Graarrghh looked out and her jaw dropped. 

Outside was the whole of space, all black and violet with tiny dots that blinked and twinkled. But the biggest dot she has ever seen was right in front of her.

“That, my dear, is the sun. Your planet, along with other 9 planets, revolve around it. It is the center of your galaxy. And beyond that, are more like this. But with different animals and people.”

He leaned back against the counsel, staring at her back. “Just don’t stare too long at it, or you might go blind.” The bear said nothing, just stared. She sat down and continued to look about. There was no sound, but the gentle crackling of fire from below. Then she turned to him and asked if she could see that pale sun that she has seen at night.

“Of course you can see the moon!” He said, making the door close and controlling the TARDIS once more.

He set in the coordinates and they were there in a millisecond. The doors opened again and Graarrghh looked out again.

The moon was shining so brightly, floating in space. “Interestingly enough, that isn't’ a real rock, there is a baby alien inside, waiting to hatch in another billions years. It was so amazing to watch and… “ He stopped when the bear didn’t move. “Ah, well, your busy moon-gazing so I wont talk any mor-” “Graer.” She said, finally looking back at him. 

Her eyes were shining with an emotion, one where he is familiar with when he brings in a new companion. He grinned and talked about how gravity worked, how the planets came to be, whatever she asked.

Then she asked about himself, his family, his life. He answered most of it as best he could without feeling uncomfortable. She was very eager to listen, nodding along with his stories. 

Then she asked him an important question. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clara stood in her living room. Tapping her foot impatient. She just got a text from the Doctor. Which was odd, because he never is one who texted to anyone. So it’s either something he accidentally said yes too, or did something he regretted. Again.

‘Or maybe he’s just wanting to show off something.’ A voice reasoned with her. She hiked up her backpack again and pulled out her phone to check the time. Then she heard the TARDIS. She smiled before turning around and skipping to the doors.

“You're late. Again.” said Clara as she closed the door behind her. “Sorry! Had to make a pit-stop first.” Came the voice of her friend. She plopped her pack onto one of the chairs and placed her hands on her hips. “You never need to go to a pit-stop.” She walked around to see the Doctor fiddling with a new chair. It was the biggest one she had ever seen. “Whos that for?” She asked. 

“It’s for Graarrghh.” He answered, standing up straight and beaming down at her. “Who?” 

“Gaarh.” Came an animalistic sound behind her.

Clara turned around and screamed out loud. The bear stood in front of her with a branch in her mouth. “Clara! There is no need for that!” Said the Time Lord. The tiny human just ran up the stairs with frightened eyes. “It’s just Graarrghh, or as she would like to be called Peter.” Clara said nothing, just started back at the large predator. 

“Doctor… why is there a grizzly bear in the TARDIS?” She whispered sharply, not moving from her spot. Graarrghh, or now Peter, sat down beside the Doctor and started to eat something from the branch. “She asked.” “She… “ She stopped to remember that he can talk to any animal and moved on to another question. “Just… why did she ask?”

“Because she wanted to see the other planets.” “A bear shouldn’t want to see other planets. They shouldn't be wanting anything at all except to eat fish and honey!” 

“Raarrrgghhh! Gar, rhughp.” Growled Peter, lowering her snack and giving her an incredulous look. The Doctor crossed his arms and gave her a stern look. “I have to agree with her, Clara. That’s racist. Not every bear eats honey. Some say they are allergic to the stuff.”

Clara gape at him, brown eyes widened with disbalife. “Excuse me, but-but... “ She looked at Peter. “That’s a bear! They shouldn’t know what that word means!” She pointed it out with her hand.

“Don’t try to change the subject. It’s not becoming of you.” Said the time traveler as he moved to the control panel. “And she isn’t a grizzly. She’s a Kodiak bear. And yes, there is a difference.”

Clara stared at the Doctor, then at Peter. She was now eating slowly, returning her gaze with slumped shoulders. The human walked cautiously to the father's reach of the room and walked down to the Doctor.

“Did it-she saved you from an alien?” She whispered. “No.” She blinked. “Did she… help you find some lost spaceship?” “No.” He moved to flip another switch. “Did you rescue her from hunters in the future?” “Clara, why are you asking me these things?” He turned to her with a confused look. “I thought you wanted me to make more friends.”

“I do! It’s just-” Peter lumbered by them and made her way to a doorway that led to a new part of the TARDIS. “I’m trying to make sense of why you invited an animal into your TARDIS.”

The Doctor finally turned to look at her in the eye, making her step back so as to not run into him. “Clara, not everyone who travels with me has been human. Nor have they been in your time decade, or gender, or had to save me or the Earth. She was just looking for some shelter from the rain. We talked, she didn’t know much outside of the forest. She didn’t even know that the Earth revolves around the sun!

“She just asked me if I could take her, Clara. I’ve shown her both the sun and the moon. I told her about the other planets, and their wonders, their delight. How much people changed through time, how humans evolved and such. She wanted to know more, Clara. She wanted to see other things then just trees and rocks and grass. You, of all people must know what’s that like.”

Clara crossed her arms as she turned her gaze to the floor. A moment of silence passed by before she had her reply. “I do. I really do Doctor. But,” She leaned in and whispered “A bear? You really are going to drag an animal about the universe because she was curious?” 

He looked at her and scoffed. “Well, yes. And now you think the Time Lords thought about the Humans?”

Clara blinked at the revelation and shook her head. “This is different.” “No.” He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. “It’s not.” He stared into her brown eyes with his ever blue ones and continued. “She just wants to see the universe.” The small Human sigh, shaking her headband raised her hands in surrender. “Fine. But if it-she” She corrected herself again when the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. “If she bites your head off, don’t come running to me after you regenerated.”

He smiled and patted her left shoulder as Peter walked out from the new doorway. She growled a question and the Time Lord smiled widely as he hopped about the control panel. “Where are we going now? I was thinking maybe Florintia! It’s a planet full of flowers. Flowers that talk!” Peter gave a bear smile, showing her teeth and groft happily, sitting down on the wide chair that the Doctor set up.

Clara stood to the side, arms crossed as she looked at the odd sight. She sighed as she muttered “This is going to end up bad.” Peter looked over to her and she shut up. The bear didn’t say anything, but her eyes told everything all the same.

“I didn’t mean anything by that.” She said in a joking manner, walked over to her and patted her on the arm. Peter growled at her and Clara backed off. The animal lightly brushed the spot where she patted and looked to the side. 

‘But you did.’ Came a small voice inside Claras head. She scoffed at the reasoning and stood back again. The Doctor rattled on again with the flower panet and Peter the bear responded to everything he threw out for both of them. She watched him interact with her, and the large bear let out happy noises. 

‘Well, at least he has a new friend.’ She thought.


End file.
